Everything's changing
by Drummer17
Summary: Percebeth. Will Percy stay with Annabeth, or be with Andromeda.? Will Percy discover a new power? Why is Luke after Percy again? Chapter 4 is up!
1. the Beginning of the End

**Chapter 1:**

**The Beginning of the End**

The last story I made, I'm canceling it, enjoy this story!

It is in Percy's point of view..

--

I woke up on a sunny, and noticed my hair was all frizzy, and in my eyes, so I walked over to the mirror. I got a comb and wet my hair; I started to comb my hair down so it wouldn't look bad. When I was done my friend Grover walked into my room.

"Hey Percy, we're going down to the beach wanna come?" he asked.

"Who's all coming though?" I asked.

"Annabeth, me, some people from the Apollo cabin, and Athena cabin, so what do you say?"

"Sure, I guess," and he and I walked out and we met Annabeth on the way.

"Hey Percy," she said with her beautiful smile.

"Hey," I said and we walked together in our little group, until we got to the beach, and we got in our swimming suits. Grover wore green swim trunks that said "Happy Earth Day," I wore casual blue trunks, and Annabeth was wearing a pink bikini. Annabeth and some other girls laid out to tan while the boys and I went in the water. There was no waves, so everyone was begging me to make some, I thought about big waves, and I made them just a tad too big, they splashed all over the girls, and they thought it was a joke, so they dried off, and I minimized the assize of the waves. I dove under into the water, and went very deep; I found a clam and opened it and amazingly there was a glimmering pearl. It was about the size of three tree nuts, so I picked it up and thought I'd give it to Annabeth. I got out the water and walked over to Annabeth, and I was kind of shy.

"Hey Annabeth," I said.

"Hey Percy, you need something?" she asked in an annoyed tone, she was still mad.

"Yeah, I found something in the water, and I didn't need it because it would go better with you… so here," I said as I gave her the pearl smiling. She gazed at it and she looked up at me and smiled, she stood up.

"Thank you Percy it's beautiful!" she said, as she hugged me, and I blushed; I could've sworn she was too. I walked back in the water and Grover swam at me.

"You like Annabeth, You like Annabeth, You like Annabeth," He said in a mockingly tone and I hit him in the arm.

"Shut up," I said.

"Owe, geez Percy I was just joking," he said. He got over it and he tried to chase me, but he couldn't keep up with me. We basically did that the rest of the day and after that we got out and I walked with Annabeth, _alone._

"So… Percy thank you for the Pearl, It made me think Percy. For the longest time I've always… always thought of… never mind I can't do this, I mean I always thought that you were a good swimmer," she said, but I could tell she was lying; she looked down.

"Annabeth, can you tell me what you were actually going to say?" I asked, but I think I know.

But Grover came up behind me, another chance ruined; I sighed. We walked to the court where we ate; I sat alone because Tyson was off under the sea. I gave my offering and prayed to the gods in thought "_Please Poseidon or Aphrodite, let me and Annabeth be together_" and I closed my eyes and my food burned. I walked to my cabin, but I met with Annabeth again, but this time things were going to change. I walked up to her and she saw me and I grabbed her arm.

"Annabeth, please follow me," I said urgently.

"Okay Percy?" she said questionably. I took her to the middle of the forest and I motioned to her to sit down, and I did as well.

"Annabeth, I've known you for a long time, and when I first saw you, you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I've always admired you, and I've always believed in you, and every time you're in danger, I'm scared half to death. If you're hurt, I feel like I could fall down and cry or die. Every time your alone I want to be there by me, and I want you to be by me when I'm alone. I want to be with you forever, and my emotions are taking control of me; I can't control my feelings anymore. Annabeth, I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I love you," and exactly when I said those three words she smiled. I leaned in to her and we kissed, and kissed for the rest of the night; I held her hugging her, glad that it finally happened. We let go of each other in a little while, and she stood up.

"Percy… I love you too," she said, and there was a tear in her eye, I walked her to her cabin and I kissed her goodnight, and then hugged her.

"Goodnight," I said and she said it too; I walked away. I got to Cabin 3 and I got in my bed. My eyes felt heavy but I was awake. My eyes were open the whole night, and then I saw the sun come up, and I walked out, I saw Annabeth and walked to her.

"Hey," she said, and I hugged her for a good 10 seconds, but I felt a sharp pain go through my back, an arrow.

"Percy, this time you've crossed the line," someone said, kids around me gasped, I recognized the voice.

"Like…" I said weakly, as I fall back, and the last I heard was Annabeth crying, and then everything was black.

--

Did you like it?

I need good reviews to continue!

Please tell me if I use incorrect grammer or writing.

Just no negative comments please. Great.


	2. The Betrayer's Jealous?

**Chapter 2: The Betrayer's Jealous?**

Thank you for the reviews.

**--**

Have you ever had one of those stupid dreams, where you're like a strawberry or something? Well, right now I was have a dream that Luke I were in a ballet and were doing a fruit duet, and Annabeth and Grover came in as blueberries…

"Percy! Percy! Percy!" the crowd cheered as I did a spin dip thingy whatever. They yelled really loud, and I woke up in the infirmary.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled holding me, I laughed.

"I'm awake," I said and she looked up and hit me in the shoulder.

"Don't Laugh! You were shot with an arrow! By Luke!" she said.

"That's what I thought…" I said.

"But why did he shoot you, and how did he get in- never mind, he's a half-blood duh!" she said hitting her head.

"Well, I'm going to get up now…" I tried to get up but fell.

"Here, you need this, I forgot," she said giving me the health shake that tasted like cookies. I drank it and I was all better, and I walked out with Annabeth's hand in mine. I walked up to Chiron, and he turned around and smiled.

"Percy! You're Better! Just in time for capture the flag!" he yelled, shouldn't I be planning my revenge on Luke, or thinking about why he shot me, even though he hates me.

"What! It's Friday?! I was out for four days?" I said just noticing it.

"Uh, yeah," Annabeth said. Just then I heard someone storm into the infirmary.

"Perseus Jackson! Oh my bad, I forgot the little baby got all beat up, would you like me to kiss the booboo?" she asked.

"Thalia…" I said annoyed. She walked in and hit me in the arm.

"So you're still as man-like as ever Thalia?" I said jokingly, she hit me again, nothing new.

"So… you, and Annabeth?" she said disgusted.

"Annabeth, you can do better than… _Percy," _Annabeth hit her in the arm.

"Be nice," Annabeth said. We headed off to the forest, but before we got suited up. The teams were Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and Apollo cabin, against the other cabins.

"Begin!" Chiron yelled. Thalia and I were running together, it was different because she had a bow now, she shot at the other teams, and I ran him and slammed my sword to their shields. I ran and got the flag, and threw it to Thalia, she threw it back was I got far up enough. I ran as fast as I could, but I got caught up with Clarissa. I slammed my sword on hers and jumped back when she swung at me. I kicked her up, jumped back, and thought _"The water is in me"_ and a sea of waves shot out the ground at Clarissa making her fly back, I finished it with a wide arc of water springing from his blade from my sword sending her in a tree. I started to run to the base and I jumped up, climbed up a wall, and ran to the place to put the flag, we had won the capture the flag.

"Hooray for Percy and Thalia!" the team yelled as they carried us to dinner. When I was finished I went to my offering and through some steak in there and prayed to Poseidon _"Please let me learn about Luke…"_ the smoke went up and I walked away. I walked in my room, and Hermes came in with a package.

"Percy, your dad told me to give this to you," it was a package, Hermes left. I opened the package, and an offering to the goddess of rainbows, so I could produce an Iris message. It also had a note in it that read_: Percy, your prayers will be answered, just contact him…_ I tossed the coin into the fountain.

"Oh Goddess of the Rainbows, Iris, Accept my Offering, Show me Luke!" I said. As I said this a picture started to form and Luke was in his bed talking, but he couldn't see me luckily.

"How could she Like Percy?! I thought she loved me, my plan was to kill Percy and the others, and convince her to love me. Why did she have to ruin it?! Oh… and that Percy gets me so angry, I know I'll surprise him tonight when he's asleep and kill him… that way, she'll have to take me!" he said, as he walked out the room, and the Iris message disappeared. I started to run to the big house, when I got in I was greeted by Chiron.

"What is it Percy?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"I had an Iris Message with Luke, and he said he's going to attack me tonight when I'm asleep." I said, and Chiron looked at me.

"Percy, this could be our chance, we need the Hephaestus cabin to set up some traps for Luke so when he tries or kill you he'll be trapped, we'll make a dummy of you and put the dummy in the bed. Go alert the Hephaestus cabin immediately, no one else," he said urgently.

So now I was off running to the Hephaestus cabin running. I woke them all up and explained to them what happened. We all ran to my cabin, and I let them enter, and they started to set up their tools, and Chiron and I watched. I was going to stay with Chiron tonight and keep watch, and by the time they finished, it was midnight…

--

Did you like this one?

Do you like how the story is going?

I need Ideas!

Reviews please!


	3. I Become Mr Glowy

Chapter 3: I turn into Mister Glowy.

Thanks for the reviews,

Here's chapter 3

--

Have you ever felt like what you were doing was completely pointless? Well, that's how I felt when I spied on my own cabin, because Luke said he was coming for me.

"Is is ready?" Chiron said to me, like I knew…

"Um… yeah, sure," I said. See, I had an Iris message that Luke was coming to get me in my sleep because he was jealous of Annabeth and I. There were a lot of questions, and cabin members started to leave from boredom, right then I heard something snap, and ropes twisting, plus a scream. But

"What was that?" I asked.

"We got something in the trap," said a Hephaestus cabin boy. A big bulky man from the Hephaestus cabin, named Harry, and I ran to the cabin, he signaled me to go in, I grabbed riptide, and we both jumped in. He started to untie a rope, and it made a tarp come down, and a centaur was hanging from the ceiling.

"That's not Luke," I said, worried. But no worries, because Harry took out A huge hammer with a 2-handed grip, it was like 4 times bigger than a mauler hammer. He ran at the centaur, and he easily smashed it into the ground, with his hammer and brute force. The centaur got up, amazingly and charged at me, I jumped up and thrust riptide into its back. He tried to pull away, but I pushed in further, and I blinked; there was nothing but dust.

"Nice," a voice from behind said, we both turned around. It was Luke, but we were not in the same room, somehow he had managed to trick us and maybe teleport us to his domain, maybe.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, and I looked at Luke.

"Percy, I knew you were the brightest boy, but I didn't think you were this **dull**," he said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Percy, you obviously think that I didn't know you were watching me? It's an Iris message, not an, I_ see you, you don't see me_ message. Plus, I never did care about Annabeth, she can die with you and all the others in the place you call a camp. I just wanted to get my hands on you, and my plan worked; didn't think it wouldn't though, because I'm Luke," he said laughing.

"Luke you don't have to do this, you can come back to Camp with Grover, Annabeth, and everyone else. Why don't you just end this feud between you and I?" I said, and he laughed again.

"Do you really think that this is personal Percy? No, I just thought it would be fun to kill you…" he said laughing. Just then two hellhounds came in and he took Backbiter out. Luke ran at me, and the two hellhounds ran at Harry. I locked swords with look, and he kicked me back. I dashed behind him and hit his back, and then did a sweep kick. He turned around and hit me with the back of his hand, and kicked me to a wall. I caught myself and ran at him with two hands on my sword. I attacked him with full strength, and his sword flew back.

"Nice Percy, you're learning," Luke said, and laughed. He picked his sword up and ran at me and swung at my feet, but I jumped on his blade, and kicked his chin making blood fly out of his mouth. I then gave him three punches to the stomach, kneed him, pulled him back and kicked him. He fell to the ground, but easily got back up, I was breathing hard. I think he was holding back, because now he was coming at me from every direction. I realized that I was getting cut in many parts. He kicked me and I closed my eyes, ashamed of my failure. He soon easily took down Harry, but I knew it couldn't end here.

"Sad Percy, I thought this would have lasted long-" I interrupted him jumping from the ground with a new-found energy. A greenish-blue aura surrounded me. Riptide was glowing bright, and a second blade came out of the side, like a deformed triton I guess. I could feel my blood pumping, and I channeled my energy into Riptide. 17 large waves shot out one by one making Luke go further into the wall.

"Whoa! Ah!" Luke yelled as he was repelled back further.

I could tell I wasn't done, because a red aura started to surround me and Riptide. All I could remember was that when this happened, a large explosion of water came out destroying everything, and Luke disappeared.

I had another crazy dream, not a fruit one but, I was standing by my father with a large triton, and energy everywhere. There were explosion of water, storms, and I even did an earthquake, kind of. It was basically a practice fight, and I was knocked out. My father kept yelling at me to wake up, and I did, but I was in the Infirmary, by Harry, and Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover standing over me. This time no one was yelling, I woke up on my own.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled as she grabbed me and held me up, she kissed me on the cheek, and I kind of blushed. Thalia punched me in the arm**, yet again**, and Grover celebrated with a song from his reed pipes.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"You never left," said Chiron walking.

"What?"

"Luke just created an Illusion, to make you think you were gone," he said.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"You think he's dead?" said Grover.

"No, I don't, and he'll be back angrier than ever. So I think I've decided to maybe go train with my dad, and visit him and Tyson," I said.

"You Can't Leave!" yelled Annabeth.

"But I have to, because I need to train to be better, and learn more," I said, she nodded. I left the infirmary, and started to pack my things, Annabeth walked into my room.

"Hey," I said. She didn't say anything; she just came over and hugged me with a few tears.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it will only be for like 4 months, not that long," I said trying to lift spirits.

"I guess that's okay, but be back soon," she said. I felt bad, so I laid with her on my bad for the rest of the night talking to her, and comforting her. For tomorrow, I was going to travel to my Father's kingdom.

--

Did you like it?

Ideas please,

And Reviews! Thanks you.


	4. Andromeda

Chapter 4: Andromeda.

Thank you for the reviews.

--

I woke up the next day with Annabeth in my arms; I didn't want to wake her so I silently snuck out of the bed. I managed to escape from her in time to get my case, but I felt bad for leaving her, so I wrote a note that read:

Annabeth,

I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I didn't want to wake you; your beauty was just to radiant as you slept. Please, don't try to come after me, because I'll be back, there's nothing to worry about. I'll try to get back as soon as I can, and behind my fountain is a bag of offerings to Iris, if you ever want to see me. I'll be under the sea, which I doubt you will find me. While I'm gone, please don't do anything incredibly irresponsible, or stupid. I love how things are going, and I wish none of it to end. I'll miss you more than you could possibly imagine, and I love you so much.

With Love,

Percy

As I started to put the letter, I started to wonder if this was the right thing to do, but I could have no regrets, I had to go. I started to walk out of my cabin, I could tell it was very early, the sun was just rising; the night ending. I walked and I watched as I passed the cabins one by one, thinking of how I would miss everyone, what if I was never to come back? I got to the beach and started to walk down, when I was full body length in the water, I heard a voice. I don't down who it was; it was the voice of a girl, Annabeth. I couldn't turn back now though, she would find a way for me to come back; I just know it. I started to see fish swimming around me, and then I heard a voice.

"_Follow me, I will take you to your father," _it was a dolphin. It motioned me to hop on its back, so I did. He started to travel really fast, I could feel the velocity and speed rising. As we were swimming, I noticed most of my surroundings, a ship, fish, and **many rocks. ** I started to point out some of the things happening, sparks were flying, and instantly I knew it were Cyclops, which meant I was at my father's kingdom. A few minutes later, I started to see a vivid image of a kingdom, and I was overjoyed. I was finally going to get to be in my father's kingdom. As I arrived, I saw my dad, in his usual Bermuda shorts, with a Hawaiian shirt on. But he was standing next to one of the most beautiful beings that I have ever seen, was it love? No, it can't be, because I love Annabeth, let's get off this topic. I got off of the dolphin when we arrived by my father and I greeted him with a large bear hig.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"Hello Percy, how are you; boy you've gotten taller," he said.

"I'm fine, what about you?" I asked.

"Just the same Percy, it's a normal feeling. Oh yeah, Percy! I would like you to meet Andromeda," my dad said.

"Hello," I said as I shook her hand, and we both blushed.

"Hi," she said. My father showed me into his kingdom, and showed me where I was staying. It's was a large room seaweed green, and sea blu painted room with a large bed, water bed I think. It had a large flat screen T.V., that's odd, we're underwater. It also had a closet, and A large book case with several books.

"How do you like it? " he asked.

"I love it dad!" I said.

"Glad you like it, oh and here," he went over, and pressed something, and a room appeared.

"What is it for?" I asked.

"It's a training room," I walked in and it was completely white, with a single computer console, I'm guessing to pick a type of training or something.

"Wow dad, thank you," I said.

"Well, Percy, we won't really be training today, but you must be hungry, I've prepared a feast for your arrival," he said. He led me to the dining hall, which was huge by the way. It was decorated with weapons, sea shells and sea rocks, and many treasures. I had a seat right by my dad, and Andromeda. I was a bit shy to sit by Andromeda but I would have to get over it, I sat down, and we were having some fancy type of noodles, and vegetable. See, we didn't eat sea food, it's common sense.

"Hi," Andromeda said as I sat down.

"Hi," I said to her.

"So, your names Percy right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"How old are you Percy?" she asked.

"I'm 14; I'm guessing you're like a thousand?" I said jokingly.

"Close enough," she said smiling and laughing.

"I like you Percy, your funny," she said, which made me blush.

"Alright, now it's time to eat," my dad said, and I started to eat. I finished in about three minutes tops, I was hungry, I was embarrassed because she might think I'm a pig. After dinner we walked to my room, she joined me as I watched. It was a funny show, and we laughed together, I looked at her, and she had some of the most beautiful eyes, was I falling for her? We started to talk about ourselves, and surprisingly we had a lot in common, we both liked blue, she and I both loved anything with water, and there was so much more.

"Percy… I think I'm falling in love with you, even though we just met. But, I was wondering if you felt the same for me," she said and that's when I froze in shock of the question.

--

Oh no, will Percy fall for Andromeda, or is he sticking with Annabeth?

Reviews!

Good not bad please, or ideas.


End file.
